Blood, Snow and Bright Blue Sky
by ImThatTypeOfGirl
Summary: When Agent Winters is asked to accompany Captain Rogers on a mission to South Korea she can't believe her luck. She'd been eager to talk to him ever since she started working with S.H.I.E.L.D., but this new assignment is more dangerous than either of them thought and it's going to take all of their courage to finish it. CaptainAmericaxOC (Rated T: multiple uses of harsh language).
1. Shivers

**A/N: So my best friend is the biggest Captain America fan ever (mainly because of Chris Evans, but still) and I was doodling this idea down in sixth period English. She read the first chapter, thought it was really good, so I wrote the rest. Here's chapter one; it's from my best friend's perspective, although no real names are used for her or for her friends (aka me). Leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**Note: this story is written prior to The Winter Soldier's plot line.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to Captain America and his damn fine body belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios and Chris Evans. I do not own.**

* * *

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: **_Blood, Snow and Bright Blue Sky_

**Chapter 1 – Shivers**

I hadn't been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D long; at least, long enough to clear up the mess the superhero group 'The Avengers' had left behind in New York. Damn, there was a lot of paperwork. Despite all my expert training in Iraq so far this job has kept me stuck behind the desk, far from any kind of action. I've been going to the gym twelve times a week just to keep in shape.

I was curious to see what kind of heroes these Avengers really were after reading up on them using the company files. I learned all of their names, their origins, their powers, and where they were now, but I was eager to meet one face-to-face – which was why I was utterly stunned to run into an Avenger at the end of my day in the employee locker room.

The locker room was long and L shaped, and my locker was at the foot of the L, around the corner. The lockers were made of dark grey steel and mine was no exception. It stood from floor to ceiling, where strip lights hummed incessantly and emitted a pale white glow. A steel bench sat in the middle of the room, surrounded on all sides by the lockers.

I was rummaging in my locker for the energy drink I kept in there. Behind me, the room was empty and the strip lights seemed annoyingly loud. Taking a sip from the plastic bottle and replacing it, I unbuckled and tossed aside my gun belt and peeled of my dark navy body suit – a uniform which all employees were required to wear. Cold air nipped at my exposed skin; I only wore a white strappy top and underwear. I hurried to find my non-work clothes in my locker, horrified to think I might be caught by a colleague like this, when the unimaginable happened.

"Agent Winters?"

A voice I didn't recognise sounded in the hauntingly quiet room, accompanied by the thud of heavy footsteps on the steel-panelled flooring. I leapt out of my skin, banging my head against the top of my locker during a frantic attempt to find my clothes before the stranger saw me.

"I'm round the corner – hang on just a sec!" I called, finally finding my clothes and wriggling hurriedly into a pair of black skinny jeans and khaki army-print jacket – just in time for a very handsome, well-muscled guy to saunter around the bend.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," he stammered, halting abruptly as he noticed my distressed state. His eyes went to my dark auburn hair, swept up into a ponytail and now undoubtedly messed up by me banging my head off of the roof of my locker. Speaking of which, my head was beginning to throb dully. Great. I quickly addressed the stranger, realising I was being impolite by remaining silent.

"No! No, that's alright," I lied in a desperate attempt to cover my embarrassment.

He faltered a moment, unsure if I was being sincere, before stepping forward and introducing himself. "Steve Rogers," he said, holding out his hand to me.

I physically could not tear my eyes from his brilliant blue ones. His sandy blonde hair swept over his forehead and as my eyes travelled down his armoured body I once again noticed his incredibly defined physique. Blushing at the sudden realisation of his attractiveness I quickly grasped his hand to cover said blush.

"Helen Winters," I answered as we shook hands. "You're…'Captain America', right?"

He chuckled, gesturing to his coloured suit and shield strapped across his back. "What gave it away?"

I smiled and straightened up, trying to regain a little composure. I caught my reflection in the mirror attached to my locker door; dark honey skin tinged red at my cheeks, small, dark eyes lined with two sleek sweeps of black eyeliner and auburn ponytail surprisingly still intact. Relieved to know that I didn't look like a complete mess in front the USA's finest; I turned my attention fully back to the super soldier. My head was beginning to hurt quite a bit, but I tried to ignore it. I was desperate to talk with 'Captain America', and a sore head wasn't about to get in my way.

"What can I do for you, Captain Rogers?"

"Since we've been assigned the same case - " at this he straightened a bit too " – I thought an introduction was in order."

I was startled. "I'm sorry, I don't think I had heard you right," I said, shaking my head slightly. "_What_ case?"

He seemed confused. "South Korea?" he asked after a beat. "Tomorrow morning?"

My expression of shock made him chuckle amusedly and something in my chest fluttered. I irately squashed it down.

"I'm guessing Director Fury is a little late in informing you," Captain Rogers smiled. "I'm sorry for dropping that bomb on you – so to speak." He chuckled softly and sat down on the steel bench in front of me, running a hand though his golden locks. I watched the muscles flex in his upper arm and then tore my gaze away, desperately trying not to stare.

"So…South Korea?" I asked, tentatively taking a seat beside him. My head span suddenly when I settled myself down and I took a moment to get my balance back. It really was painful now, but I decided to ignore it a little longer. It could wait – Captain Rogers couldn't.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm sure Director Fury can fill you in on all the details – though I'd speak to him fast, else he might just decide to leave you behind."

I must have looked in utter despair because Captain Rodger's expression softened and he seemed suddenly apologetic.

"I'm kidding!" he laughed and relief washed over me. "I can come up with you to speak to him, if you like, so that you make sure for yourself."

I wasn't sure if he was joking again so I just smiled. "No, thanks, I think I can ask him myself. It's all bit last-minute though."

"I know, I was - " Captain Rogers began, but he cut off, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"You're bleeding," he said bluntly, touching his forehead to indicate were the blood was on mine. I reached two fingers up and touched the skin at the base of my hairline. They came away stained red.

I sighed, no longer able to ignore the pounding in my temples. "Shit."

"What happened?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

I laughed, but it hurt my head so I stopped. "Would you believe me if I told you that I was half-naked when you walked in here and I was looking for my clothes?"

He narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Are you getting back at me for joking about not taking you with me if you were late?"

"No!" I laughed. "I swear, hand on heart, I was looking in my locker and I got such a fright when you called out that - "

" – you banged your head," he finished for me, chuckling. "You're going to have to be more careful in South Korea tomorrow!"

I nodded, smiling. "I'd better see Director Fury about that. It was really good talking to you, Captain Rogers."

"Likewise," he said, rising as I did. We shook hands again and he turned to leave, but then stopped and looked back over his shoulder at me.

"See you tomorrow, Agent Winters."

He left the locker room, and it seemed dark and hollow without him. The way he said my name made shivers run up and down my spine.


	2. Bullets

******DISCLAIMER: All rights to Captain America and his damn fine body belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios and Chris Evans. I do not own.**

* * *

**CAPTAIN AMERICA: **_Blood, Snow and Bright Blue Sky_

**Chapter 2 – Bullets**

Lift-off was at 08:00hrs.

I was sardined in a large, black jet with about a million armoured S.H.I.E.L.D agents and none other than the incredibly handsome, incredibly skilled Captain America himself. The jet rumbled as its engines warmed up for lift-off, at precisely 08:00hrs as per instructed to me by Director Fury. I had met with him in his office late last night to discuss the assignment which I had been allocated – the assignment which he had also neglected to tell me about until nearly ten hours before its launch. But we got it sorted, although I had to control myself on multiple occasions not to lash out and hit and/or swear at him during our discussion.

The inside of the jet smelt like hot metal and sweat, and I felt vaguely queasy. It was probably just excitement – although this flight would be just over fifteen hours, with one slight stop in between. There were bed racks that could be lowered from the ceiling above us but right now it was barely morning and none of us were tired enough to let one down yet. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, preparing to wait out this flight. To pass the time we chatted idly amongst ourselves (although Captain Rogers was annoyingly far away from me), dozed, or discussed the plan of attack once we landed. I daydreamed too, a little about back home, my parents, my younger sister Selene, but mostly about Captain Rogers. What went on inside _his_ head? Wasn't this all so strange for him after being asleep for like seventy years? I was desperate for answers.

The day passed agonizingly slowly, but eventually the jet landed in the middle of the South Korean jungle where the target's hideout was believed to be concealed. The target we were assigned to take out was an arms dealing corporation known only as Branded Flame, who had recently been supplying another, even more dangerous organisation with advanced bio-tech weaponry. Our job was to infiltrate their hideout, subdue any members, collect and record any weapons found and then seize all blueprints, files and documents related to the assignment that could be there. It was all a bit risky, but I was more eager than anxious. It was my first mission and I was eager to prove myself worthy.

Captain Rogers rose from his seat as the jet touched down on the ground, his face serious, jaw set square in determination. I noticed a little muscle click in his cheek and it distracted me momentarily as we gathered to hear the Captain's speech.

"You all know the gravity of the situation," he started, and any murmurings that ran through the crowd fell silent. "But I will be leading you into the fight today, and as long as we stick to the plan we should all make it out of this safely and - with a bit of luck - unharmed. Ladies, gentlemen, it's an honour to fight alongside you today. I hope to do so again tomorrow."

At the end of his speech, his gaze found me at the back of the gathering, and I could've sworn the corner of his mouth twitched up into something that resembled a smile.

Making sure my bulletproof armour was strapped firmly to my navy body suit and my gun belt was fixed as tight as it could go, I fell into line with the other Agents at the back of the jet where the passage would open to allow us exit. I recognised a few of them, none that I'd classify as friends, but at least I'd met them face-to-face before this. Captain Rogers led us, and at my back the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives stood, ready for combat.

The door hatch clicked and then hissed, dropping the back panels and filling the inside of the jet with the smell of humid air and wet vegetation. After a moment's pause, the Captain turned abruptly and jogged off into the jungle. We all followed in quick succession, my heart in my mouth, my breathing only a little unsteady. I had been trained. I could do this.

Our footsteps thudded quietly on the warm earth, the humid air hitting our chilled skin and sending goose bumps running the length of my arms. We made steady progress through the trees, patterned with mosses of varying shades. Slick drops of moisture dripped down their trunks from the wide emerald leaves above, but I had barely any time to take in the scenery before Captain Rogers brought us to an abrupt halt. The jungle was quiet, the sounds of tiny insects buzzing and our own quiet breathing the only noise breaking the still. A leaf rustled somewhere to our left, but it barely registered on my conscience.

"Up ahead is Branded Flame's hideout," Captain Rogers said, voice barely a whisper. I glanced up; between the trees I could just pick out a concrete structure overgrown with thorny vines. Distant voices began to carry towards us on a sudden breeze that had picked up. Everything suddenly seemed loud, and I had to swallow a couple of times to bring myself back to situation at hand.

"Now, we've approached the building from the rear," Captain Rogers continued. "I want Agents Green, Dixon and Winters to take teams of men each and approach from the south, south-east and south-west – but _only_ on my signal. I'll go in first and draw their attention in order to give you all a chance to get in and subdue the targets from behind, hopefully without any casualties. Once the targets are subdued, each team should assign themselves a sector of the hideout and go through it for any information or files on the work being undertaken here."

He straightened up, unhooking his shield from where it was strapped across his back and locked it into place on his arm. He then turned to face us once more, a faint smile curving his lips.

"You all know what to do," he said, voice confident. "Good luck."

And then he was gone.

I immediately turned to face the other Agents and we divided up the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives into equal groups. I silently beckoned my team toward the south-east corner of the encampment, while the other two sets took up positions where Captain Rogers had indicated. We crouched in the shadows, holding our breath, every muscle tensed and ready. I swear I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

The grey concrete structure ahead suddenly erupted with noise; aggravated shouting, gunfire, engines roaring into life. It seemed that Captain Rogers had begun his distraction. My head snapped left to where the other Agents crouched, and we exchanged nods. Glancing at my team, I raised an arm, held it for a beat or two and then dropped it towards the hideout. We advanced silently, our feet ghosting over the moist ground and protruding tree roots. The air was warm on my exposed skin as I drew my gun from the holster at my hip, quickly checking on my team to make sure they were keeping up. When we reached a low barbed wire fence a member of my group darted forwards and deftly cut a man-sized hole in order for us to pass through. One by one, we darted inside.

I signalled to the other two teams (who had also managed to make it inside the camp) to move into position behind the concrete building. Now that I saw it up close, the structure was squat and fat. It was shaped like a tent, with two great slabs of dark grey concrete ascending at angles until they met at a middle point, and thick blocks making a back wall. The whole construction was entirely overgrown with creepers and vines, in varying shades of green and yellow. My team made our way swiftly around the western side of the building, where utter chaos awaited us at the entrance of the hideout.

About two dozen men faced up to Captain Rogers, surrounding him in a ring while he attempted to fight off their advances. Three khaki-coloured jeeps had been abandoned by the doors to the concrete building, their drivers fled inside in order to protect their documentation and quite possibly their lives. A hail of gunfire rained over our heads and I ducked instinctively. Instantly concerned for Captain Roger's welfare I sent my team to subdue the men surrounding him, while I myself made my way over to the enormous steel-panelled doors that served as an entrance to Branded Flame's hideout. Unhooking a grenade from my gun belt, I pulled the pin and set it against the door handles.

Then I ran like hell.

The doors blew off in a cloud of dirt, smoke and fire, speckling my suit and hair with bits of concrete and mud. Broken panels of steel landed on top of the jeeps parked by the entrance. I called over to Agent Green's team, who appeared around the corner of the building, and instructed them to make their way inside the facility. As I spoke, my gaze flickered over to Captain Rogers, relieved to see that my team had successfully subdued his attackers. Things were going according to plan so far; we just had to get inside the hideout now.

But that didn't happen, because as I was speaking with Agent Green and his team, the deep whirr of a helicopter sounded overhead and the trees began to sway, their branches stirred by the movement in the air. Bullets thudded into the mud around us, and several S.H.I.E.L.D operatives hit the ground, groaning in pain. I threw myself into a forward roll and behind one of the khaki-print jeeps, just in time to avoid another rain of bullets that bounced off of the vehicle's armour panelling with a sharp pinging sound. Dropping into a crouch, I waited a few moments for the gunfire to cease before jumping up and firing off a few rounds of my own at the helicopter hovering above the hideout. The first missed but the second shattered the glass windshield, sending spider web cracks out across the surface. I ducked sharply as the machine guns on the helicopter started up again, sending bullets pounding into the earth. A few more agonized cries rang out amidst the noise and suddenly I began to think that we were in serious trouble.

My heart hammering against my ribs, I peered carefully out around the tail end of the jeep in search of Captain Rogers. He stood at the entrance to the encampment, shielded a little by the trees, attempting to round up the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D operatives. There were worryingly few. I knew that we needed Captain Rogers if we were going to make it out of this alive, and right now I was doing nothing to help him.

A voice sounded to my left and my head whipped around to see Agent Green on the ground beside the jeep, desperately crawling to find cover. A streak of blood ran down the side of his face and his right leg looked badly injured, hence why he couldn't run to shelter beside me. His voice sounded pained, and in a heartbeat I'd lunged to drag him under cover of the jeep. But just as my arms locked with his, the helicopter's guns swept our way again and in an instant a bullet hit the back of his head. His face hit the mud; thick, almost black blood oozing from the hole amidst his brown hair. I fell backwards onto my butt, hands still poised to help him, my mouth moving in useless motions. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes but I blinked them away. Crying wouldn't help a dead man, but there was something I could still do for the living.

As the helicopter fire ceased, I burst from my hiding place into a full-out sprint across the campsite to where Captain Rogers stood with our remaining men. I almost missed the look of relief on his face when he saw me as I joined our only other remaining Agent, Agent Dixon, as she leaned on another for support. A lot of the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives looked either unharmed or just slightly wounded, which was a good sign. It meant we would be ready for a quick escape. But for that we'd need to distract the helicopter, and Captain Rogers certainly couldn't do it. He needed to get these people to safety, and with Agent Dixon injured, that left only me.

"Where's Agent Green?" The Captain shouted over the sound of rumbling engines and whirring helicopter blades. Something exploded to our left and we ducked slightly.

"Dead," I answered, my voice sounding more confident than I'd expected it too. "I couldn't get to him in time, and he…"

Captain Rogers nodded. "I understand." He then turned to the rest of the gathered operatives. "If we're going to get out of this alive we're going to have to retreat. We don't have enough men to get inside and subdue Branded Flame now. Our only hope is to get back to the jet before they send reinforcements."

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Captain Rogers, if you can escort the rest of our team to the jet I'll distract the Branded Flame members long enough for you to get safely out of the surrounding area."

"I can't ask you to do that, Agent Winters," he said. Something in his eyes looked worried.

"I'm not asking you to," I said. "I'm volunteering, in order to protect these people."

Captain Rogers paused a moment, his handsome face spattered with dirt, his blonde hair ruffled and speckled with grit. His eyes looked almost too-blue against his pale skin.

"Alright," he said at last. "The rest of us will make our way to the jet. Be careful, Agent Winters."

I smiled, despite the fear nipping at the insides of my stomach. "You too, Captain Rogers."

He turned and signalled to the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives to head out of the encampment. Then, with one last glance at me over his shoulder, he followed them into the shadows of the jungle. I took a large gulp of humid air, squashed down the rising panic in my throat and ran back into the clearing. The helicopter fired at me as soon as it had a target but I dropped into a forward roll and then into a kneeling position before firing once, twice, three times at its nose. All three bullets met their mark and the helicopter wobbled precariously, firing pattern completely off-course. As soon as it had swerved a little more to the right I spotted the connecting gears between the body of the machine and the rotor blades keeping it in the air. I pulled the trigger twice, and the bullets once again met their mark. The metal, however, didn't snap, and the helicopter stayed in the air above me. I ducked and rolled behind the right-hand jeep just as it regained its balance. Fumbling with the spare magazine I had strapped into my gun belt I exchanged it out for the empty one in my gun and took a moment to breathe.

_They'll be halfway back to the jet by now_, I thought to myself as I avoided another rain of gunfire. _But none of my efforts will make a difference unless I give them enough time to actually get in the air. Then they can get rid of this stupid helicopter and pick me up. Unless…I can get rid of it now._

Again, I waited for a break in the gunfire before I darted out of my hiding place and aimed once more for the connecting bars of metal between the body of the helicopter and the blades keeping it aloft. This time it was already weakened, so after four bullets there was nasty rasping sound as the metal ground together and the rotor blades began to falter. The helicopter began to drop out of the sky and I began running before I could register what was happening. The barbed wire of the fences stood open at the gates and I broke out in a sprint, desperate to get away from the falling aircraft. Without even looking I knew it had crashed into the concrete building by the tremors that shook the ground. A second later the fuel tank of the helicopter exploded and the force sent me sprawling forwards into the ground, mud and grit scoring my face. The ringing in my ears was deafening, and my head was unbelievably sore. Everything suddenly seemed muted, and I could barely think because of the throbbing in my temples. I struggled to stand, hurrying to get away from this place, but my limbs felt as if they were made of lead. Every bone in my body shrieked in agony when I attempted to stand, and my eyelids were really heavy.

In less than twenty seconds I lost consciousness.


End file.
